


Flip A Coin

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Paul, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, young mcharrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Neither Paul nor George know quite what they're doing, but they sure are having fun figuring it out.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Flip A Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by kealadj: "If you're cool with it can i get some early mcharrison nsfw with some bottom paul. There's just not enough bottom paul in mcharrison." 
> 
> (Also heck yeah, we need more bottom!Paul in McHarrison!)

“Paul?” George gasped between kisses once he stopped being too stunned to speak from Paul’s fingers tangling in his quiff.

Paul paused and looked down at him. “Yeah?”

“I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“You’re snogging me.”

“I know _that_ , you arse,” George fired back, swatting lightly at Paul’s head.

Paul giggled and dropped his head against the crook of George’s neck. “That’s alright, love. I don’t know what I’m doing either. Never been with a lad before.”

George ran his hand over Paul’s bare back and rested his fingertips at the waistband of his trousers. “Me neither.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Paul said, sucking at his neck.

“ _Ahh_ —I think we need a lot fewer clothes,” George said as he slid his hand lower.

They removed their trousers as quickly as possible which, considering that they refused to stop kissing, was not very fast at all. The feeling of their naked bodies pressed together was intoxicating, but once again they were unsure where to go from there.

“Do we…” Paul began. “We need to decide which one of us will…you know.”

“Yeah,” George said, clutching roughly at Paul’s hips.

“Flip a coin?”

George laughed, then cocked his head as best he could with it resting against the pillow. “Actually, I’d like to flip somethin’ else.” Before Paul could get another word in, George rolled them over in a sudden burst of confidence—or maybe just a desire to prove himself. One thing was for sure—there was definitely _some_ kind of desire involved as he stared down at Paul’s wide eyes, flushed cheeks, and messy hair.

“That’s cheating,” Paul protested.

“If you wanna waste five minutes to grab a damn coin, be my guest.”

“…Just fuck me already, you impatient little bastard.”

“Sounds like _you’re_ the impatient one,” George muttered as he rolled on a condom and slicked himself up with lube. By the time George slid inside of Paul, moaning at the tightness and thrusting in and out without any semblance of a regular tempo while Paul gasped and writhed beneath him, it was clear that neither of them had even a hint of patience. 


End file.
